The Strange Child
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: "Niall Paynalreadysingyouidiot!" She announced. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" I yelled as my eyes lit up because I made them. T for swearing BORED BORED BORED hope you like it and in a way this is going to be an eventful ride so come along and enjoy it


I was standing in the middle of a large crowd of girls, though I am actually a boy. I decided to grow my hair out because I'm just that cool. The peacekeepers know that I'm a male but they like to make fun of me and put me along with the girls. I'm actually okay with that; girls are hot.

Anyway, back to the main point. I was standing in a large crowd of girls while a lady with a bright purple tight dress that hugged her curves stood on stage.

"Hello, children," She said, "I am Effie, but not the one from last year with Katniss and Peeta and oh how they were forced to be married and have children." I remember her now! "And I will be the one calling your names to say which girl and which boy will be killed in the hunger games."

I heard some girls whisper to each other that she was strange, not normal for the capital. I liked this Effie. The cool Effie.

"Now. I don't like the video so let's skip through it" The video came on but was put on fast forward. I must be honest, it did look funny –well mainly their faces. Ha ha, I'm so mean! "Okay. That's done! I'm going to say a name from this jar-" Effie put her hand in a clear glass bowl with my name and every other girl's name. She pulled a name and unfolded the piece of paper. "–Jessica Cray." Everyone moved out of Jessie's way. She was tall, tanned and beautiful. Her hair was in a low pony tail instead of a high one. Her knee length baby green dress swayed around her as she walked and her green eyes flared with confusion and scared. She walked like an angel onto stage and next to the awesome Effie.

"Hey, cutie." Effie said. "I hope that you're not involved with a guy. That would be awkward." Effie laughed as she stared out into the crowd, her eyes darting from side to side.

"Next victim!" She announced as her name went into the class bowl. Her hand shot straight back up, like a bullet. She unfolded the paper and squinted her eyes. "Why is the writing so small!?" She whispered into the microphone. "Niall Paynalreadysingyouidiot!" She announced.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" I yelled as my eyes lit up because I made them. All the girls parted out my way as I ran up the stairs and onto the stage. I laced my fingers together and held my head high with a forced smile. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy which I'm not. I'm more of an insane person –nowhere near crazy.

"That's the spirit!" Effie yelled in my ear.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" I yelled again. I turned to the girl, Jessica. Oh so beautiful Jessica. She looked at me like she was really scared. I held my hand out waiting for her to shake it. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "We might die and yet you're making it sound like a party."

"Because I'm Niall Paynalreadysingyouidiot. I'm amazing!"

She sighed and shook my hand. I squeezed it and quickly let go of it. Effie was about to take the microphone into her hands but before she would I turned to her and asked her when we leave.

"In a few minutes," she replied with. "Man, I need a drink." She took the microphone and sighed. "People, you are crazy about these two dying." She turned to me and then to Jessica, talking to both of us now. "Anything you want to say to your family and friends?"

Jessica took the microphone first. A tear dropped from her nose. "Mum, dad and everyone else in District Twelve. I love you and I'm sorry if I've caused you any harm and I will die trying to survive for you guys. Thank you for being there for me, every day over the years. I can't do this without you guys."

More tears dropped from her eyes as she gave the microphone to me. I bowed my head and thought about what I was going to say.

"I just would like to say . . ." I looked up and screamed "I'M GOING TO DIE AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!" I dropped the microphone and skipped inside the doors that were behind me. I opened the doors slowly like I was going into a mansion for the very first time and being amazed by its beauty. I stepped inside and slammed the doors behind me. Today should be an interesting day.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own the hunger games and I hope that you liked the story. Please review on what you thought and I'll put another chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you 3**


End file.
